Suzaku & Euphimia
by Fireandblodd
Summary: Suzaku doesn't know what he feel until the night Euphimia tell him she is going to be married away... Now that it's too late it starting to get clearer to him what he really feels, but what should he do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Suzaku & Euphimia**

My little fanfiction that I wrote because one of my friends and I LOOOOVED Code Geass for a period! Love you M's! 333

Chapter One: Introduction and the start

**The first time Suzaku met Euphimia was in the city of Tokyo. Back then he didn't recognize her as the princess, but he had - still - followed her around and shown her the city. Maybe it was already love between them back then? He didn't know himself, but when he learned she was a princess he got really surprised. He never would have thought that a princess could act so sweet to other people. Anyway he was positively surprised. In just a day he got to know her personality, and in that day he sealed a part of his destiny… He would soon become her knight of honor. He just didn't know it yet…**

**A lot happened on that day, and his feelings for her probably blossomed as well. Her smile became a part of his life after he got to be her knight, and so did her beautiful little laughter, and he followed her at daytime at first. Then one evening when he was about to say goodnight to Euphimia she didn't answer the door. He got suspicious, since she always used to be in her room at that time. "what is this?" he thought and knocked again. There was no answer. He reached out his right hand and took the door handle. He pulled the door open. The room consisted of three parts; a living room and a bedroom with a bathroom. Suzaku now entered the living room. He looked around, but found out pretty quickly that there was no one there. "Euphy..?" he called carefully. That was her nickname. (Euphimia is awfully long when you say it a few times) Again there was no answer… Where could she be? It struck him that she may be in the shower, but something told him that wasn't it. He just had a feeling something was wrong, and he had to trust that feeling. The bedroom was empty too. Not a single person. No sounds. Only his own heart that suddenly had started to beat faster. He was getting worried. He looked around once more, the bed was made, it stood just a half meter away from the bathroom door. You almost tripped in it when you where on your way into the bathroom. Euphy wasn't anywhere to be seen. He looked at the bathroom door. He usually wasn't the person to think about the worst, but… "Could it be..?" he stopped right in front of the door and reached out for the door handle. Then suddenly the door was opened from the inside. The door handle disappeared from his hand and Euphy suddenly came running out. **

**Her soft body hit his chest and he tripped backwards since she came so unexpected. He hit the bed and she landed upon him. Her nose touched his, and she froze. She just laid there looking at him. She got red over her nose. "God, how cute she is" he just couldn't help but smiling. "Suzaku?" Euphy's voice was shivering. "What's wrong?" Suzaku's smile disappeared. He stroke her forehead with the back of his hand. Tears appeared in her eyes. He smiled at her, again. Her bottom lip started to shake and the tears ran down her beautiful face. "You know you can tell me anything..? Don't you, Euphy?" he said quietly. His hand was now resting on the side of her small face. His hand almost covered her entire face if he laid it over it. **

"**oh Suzaku!" Euphimia threw her face against his chest and cried so she was shaking. Suzaku had earlier opened his jacket because he was warm, but Euphimia was ice cold and he packed it around her. Only a few candles lightened the room, and it was dark outside. Suzaku sat up in the bed and pulled Euphimia up on his lap. She didn't loosen her grip on his shirt, but held on tight to him, still crying, but her cries was more silent now. She probably didn't have the strength to keep on like earlier. Suzaku stroke her back as she rested her head against his shoulder. He couldn't help but smiling. It felt like victory for him, and he knew it was wrong, but as I said he couldn't help it… Euphy didn't cry anymore. She just sat there on his lap and buried her face in his shirt. His arms were tightened around her waist and back, on the outside of the jacket. **

**They sat like that in silence for a while until Euphy was completely calm. Then Suzaku pulled her a little back so that he could see her face. She was so beautiful, even now when she had cried. It wasn't fair that such a wonderful and gentle person would be hurt to tears. "Better now?" he asked gently. Euphy smiled a little smile, but not with her eyes. She nodded once, but Suzaku didn't really believe that she told him the truth. He still held around her, but not as tight as before. Euphy looked down. She was still blushing (and still looking awfully cute) and he smiled at her. "So…" he started and she looked up at him. "What is the cause for this awkward moment really?" he continued, and Euphy looked at him, confused. "I'll believe that you think it's awkward since you're blushing." It was cruel to say it like that, since she would probably just blush even more. And she did. She pulled herself a little more away from him, but it didn't really seem like she wanted him to let go of her. So he didn't do it, selfish as he was… **

**Euphimia stopped and looked at him with a thoughtful face. "What's the matter, Euphy?" he asked again. "I'm not going to tell anyone, you know…" he continued, but then she suddenly put her finger over his mouth. He stopped, and looked confused at her. "I-I know that Suzaku… it's just that…" **

"**It's not your problem to have, yet…" Suzaku suddenly got frustrated. "Not my problem?" How can it possibly not be my problem!" He had pulled her hand away from his face and he still held around her wrist. "Aren't I your knight perhaps? Aren't I supposed to take care of you? Then how can I Euphimia, if I don't know what's the matter?" Euphimia seemed shocked. He had never raised his voice at her before, and he never called her by her entire name if he wasn't serious. She looked at him with eyes that told him much. On one hand she wanted to tell him, but on the other hand, she didn't. He let go of her wrist, and stood up from the bed. She lay in his arms, but he put her under the blanket in the bed, wrapping it around her. When he was about to straighten up again Euphy grabbed the arm at his shirt. "Are you mad at me Suzaku?" she asked carefully. He didn't look at her. "No. I'm just a little frustrated 'cause you can't tell me what's wrong." She didn't say anything. He got curious, so that he had to look at her. She looked at him with eyes begging him not to go. He suddenly felt warm in his face, and raised the free hand up to cover his nose. Euphimia apparently saw that he blushed 'cause she laughed a little. Then her face turned into the same begging appearance as before. He sighted, and sat down on the bed. Euphy's grip didn't loosen, instead she pulled him even closer. He took the hint and lay down beside her staring at the roof. Euphy's hand moved from his upper arm and down against his hand. She moved close to him, and her face touched his neck. His heart suddenly beat faster. Euphimia's body touched his, and something in the back of his head started to tell him this was the first and last time she would act like this to him. She confirmed his thoughts; "Shnitzel has introduced me to my future husband today…" she said lowly. Suzaku couldn't believe it. He felt his anger build up inside, but tried to leach it while saying; "he's forcing you to marry someone you don't know, and someone you don't love?" He clinched his teeth together. "yes… for the sake of Area 11." she said short. "But I don't even know what love is Suzaku… so it doesn't matter anyway" she didn't look at him. She looked down on their hands holding each other. Suzaku struggled with holding his anger back. It didn't help Euphy if he got angry at Shnitzel and she shouldn't have to pay the prize for him being an idiot. After a while Euphy looked up on him, and somehow she managed to see his anger before it even had come out. "It'll be fine Suzaku…" she said lowly, but he didn't believe her. He sat up and swung his legs around so that he sat with his feet on the floor. His back was bent and he looked down at his own fists. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to feel this way! Why? Why would Shnitzel agree to marry away his own sister? He was so deep into his misery now that he didn't notice that Euphimia had sat up to. He didn't react before she laid her hand over his fist, and he looked at her. She smiled her cute smile, and for a moment he felt soft as a marshmallow. Then he turned his head and leant sideways until his forehead met her face, and closed his eyes. Euphimia raised her hand and laid them on the back of his head, stroking them through his hair. It curled around her fingers, and he sighted. "that feels good…" he whispered, and Euphy laughed a little laughter. "what?" he said with laughter in his voice too. "You're just like a little dog… I pet you at the head and after that you're my best friend again." She laughed again. He loved to see her like this. He wanted her to be happy, and that was weird he thought, 'cause it was his job after all, to make sure she was safe… but he really wanted her to be happy. "Could it be..?" No! Or… he wasn't sure. Could this be what's called love?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll upload the second chapter right away, I won't have you waiting, so please: Enjoy the second chapter! 3**

**Chapter 2: The caring for her.**

**They didn't talk about the subject anymore that night, Euphimia couldn't sleep, so she "ordered" Suzaku to stay the night with her. "I feel so much safer when you're here…" she confessed. "Then why don't you make me work 24-7?" he joked. "I can guard you at daytime as usual and sleep here beside you at night." he smiled at her. "if you could stand me for such a long time everyday then!" he smiled a crooked smile, and she smiled back. "Ok, then!" she said suddenly. "I hereby order you to stay the night with me." Suzaku's smile disappeared. "Euphy… it was just a joke…" he said, but she shook her head. "No, I am serious, and I want you to be it too!" she smiled at him. (Can you blame him for taking this wrong?) "S-serious?" he managed to say and she nodded. Suzaku couldn't remember the last time he had blushed this much. Could it be because he never had? Euphimia smiled at him again. She had pulled her face away from his, so she saw that he was blushing. "What's the matter, Suzaku?" she seemed confused. "Oh, I-it's nothing really…" he stammered, but she didn't believe him. He looked down. "Are you sure?" suddenly he found her face only millimeters from his and he jumped backwards. Not because he didn't like it, but she simply gave him a fright. That little jump was enough to make him fall out of the bed. He slammed down on the floor and in the fall Euphimia had grabbed his hand to help. Witch apparently was a bad idea. She fell down with him and landed on top of him for the second time that evening. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry Suzaku!" she said, and sounded almost hysterical when she saw he had cut his arm on her bracelet. "Shh! Your highness, be quiet please!" he hissed, but she didn't listen. "if some of the guards come in they're going to tell princess Cornelia, and then I'm seriously screwed!" he thought, be he didn't have any of his hands free to cover her mouth with. He sighted and raised his upper body a little. Euphimia stopped talking as his face came closer. Her lips were too busy kissing Suzaku than to excuse herself. She pulled a little away at first, but Suzaku didn't want to give up on her soft lips just yet. He sat up a little more, pressing his lips against hers. Let them dance against each others. Euphimia had released his hands, and so he laid them carefully on her neck and pulled her towards himself. **

**What was wrong with him?! He just couldn't stop! Euphimia wasn't sure at first, but after a few seconds she took a hard grip in his shirt and pushed herself against him. The kiss lasted until Euphy didn't have any breath left, and so she pulled away taking a deep breath. Suzaku had this weird feeling inside… He felt like he ****had**** to use this chance to show her that he loved her. So he didn't say anything when she pulled away. Instead he sat up, and took her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. Then he whispered: "Princesses shouldn't lie on the floor…" he smiled and laid her back – on top of the blanket this time. Euphimia didn't say anything. She just stared at him with a thoughtful face. "I wonder what is going on in her heads right now…" Suzaku thought as he bent down to kiss her once more…**

**In the beginning Euphimia had been really shy. Now she answered his kisses passionally, and pushed herself against his warm body. He stood over her, leaning his weight on his elbows. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her fingers played with his hair, her eyes closed. Suzaku let his hands run from her shoulders,, down her arms, over her waist, and stopped them at her hips. "She was so beautiful." But even so he had to stop this… so he rolled over on the side, still with his hands on her hips. She followed him, and then they lay with their faces against each others. Or they would have if Euphy wasn't looking down. She was red and warm now, but even if she didn't look at him, she didn't pull away either. She didn't move. So Suzaku kissed her on the forehead, and sat up. Now she looked up on him. "I'm sorry, Euphy…" he whispered. "It just got out of hand…" She looked confused at him, but then she suddenly smiled. She sat up, took a good grip in his shirt. One of the buttons opened as she pulled herself up and she pressed her soft lips against his. He closed his eyes. Until he figured out what she was doing. Her ran down his chest, opening one button after the other. "No, I can't, it's wrong, I mean…" He stopped thinking. Slowly he pulled away, but she threw herself against him and pulled him back to her. Her face rested on his shoulder now, and her cool breath was tickling him. Not that it was relaxing, but it felt kind of good. It was just that he felt like he was crushing her… **

**He laid his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. Then he rolled over on his back, and she was over him. She bent down to kiss his neck and he ran his fingers over her back, and played with her long, pink hair. There was only two or three buttons holding his shirt together. Euphy didn't even look what she was doing as she opened them; he let her take the entire shirt of off him. She simply dropped it on the floor and then turned back against him. He smiled at her where she sat on his lap with one lag on each side on his. Then he started to slowly finger with the lower part of her top, (on the back) but only with one hand. With the other he stroke her down her back, stopped at her hips and continued upwards under the top. She gasped, and tightened her fists. Suzaku felt like he was done playing. He pulled the top over her head in one movement. In the next second he pulled her close and kissed her passionally. His lips danced against hers and her fingers stroke the back of his shoulders, sending chills down his back. "Women must be witches…" he thought to himself. "At least I'm totally bewitched…" He pulled away, bent down and kissed her neck, her cheekbone, her cheek and so. Feeling. Tasting. Smelling. "What a lovely scent!" Euphimia stroke him somehow harder now. She closed her eyes, and her breath went fast. Suzaku stopped kissing her. He rested his head against the left side of her chest, counting heartbeats. Her heart was racing almost in the same rhythm as his own. He sighted, and closed his eyes. Euphimia's fingers played with his hair again. New chills went down his back. He moaned when her fingers stopped. Then he looked at her. Her face was shocked. "What's the matter? He didn't move. **

**Euphimia touched the lines on his back. They were scars after being wiped to be exact. "It's nothing, Euphy…" he whispered when he understood what the matter was. "How can you say that?" she whispered back. "Who did this to you?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Heh… I'm an Eleven after all…" he said short. "But it's wrong! You should be treated like a human, not some kind of animal!" Her voice was shivering. "Don't worry about it Euphy…" he said, but he didn't look at her. "Did this happen in the military?" she asked and he moaned annoyed. "I said, don't worry about it!" he said sharp. "You are in no position to give me orders, and I want to know!" she answered just as sharp. Suzaku didn't say anything. She lay her hand under his chin, and pulled his face up so that she could look him in the eyes. "Answer me knight Kururugi!" She said short, but yet unusually powerful. "Yes, your highness." He looked ashamed, and she let go of his chin. She looked away. Suzaku suddenly felt like smiling and laid his hand over hers. He sat right in front of him now in just her bra, and turned to see what he wanted. "I know I'm stubborn, and I'm sorry for that your highness, but…" he said with a serious face before he smiled and continued. "But would you still allow me to kiss you?" he teased, and Euphimia chuckled. She leant closer, and nodded once. Then she was pulled up on Suzaku's lap, and he smiled at her again. "You're so beautiful…" he said softly, and stroke her face with the back of his hand. Then he pushed his lips against hers, softly, sighing. She held on to him tightly, and they both closed their eyes. **

**After a few minutes Euphimia's skirt and Suzaku's pants had found their way to the floor, where they were keeping the shirt and top company. Euphimia lay on her back, and Suzaku was over her. She breathed heavily, but still she pulled him against her as he kissed and touched her. Her hips, her waist, her chest, her face… She kissed him back, letting him do it. She didn't allow him to stop. She didn't want him to! "S-Suzaku…" she whispered when her lips was free of his. He looked down at her smiling. She smiled back, and then she sat up against him and pushed him back. She was over him. Her hair tickled him on the chest when she kissed him and her cold hands felt good against his shoulders. His arms were wrapped around her, just loose… like he was afraid of breaking her. He pulled the blanket over her, and she lay down on her stomach between his legs. His hands felt their way over her back, until they found her bra-lock. With two fingers he flicked it open, and in the next second it fell to the floor together with her panties, and Suzaku's boxer shorts. Euphimia moaned of the sudden intensity and her face looked a little frightened. He stopped, and smiled at her stroking the back of his hand over her forehead and down her cheek. Then he stroked her down her chin, her throat to her collarbone before he stopped… **

"**Someone is outside…" Euphy whispered but Suzaku touched her lips with his own to keep her silent. He pulled back. "Be quiet…" he said, his voice full of love and Euphy nodded. **


End file.
